1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a lighting system which illuminate a building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatuses which illuminate building structures (such as walls, ceilings, and floors) are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290354 discloses a technique regarding such a lighting apparatus.
The inventor has discovered that in the case where an illumination apparatus illuminates a building structure, a user can be given a strong sense of immersion and a high realistic sensation when an edge of an illumination region of the lighting apparatus matches, for example, the boundary between a wall and each of an adjacent wall, the ceiling, and the floor (referred to also as a boundary of the building structure). For example, in the case where a wall surface is illuminated with illuminating light to display an illumination pattern and a landscape image, etc., including the shadows of trees, in such a way that the boundary between the wall and each of an adjacent wall, the ceiling, and the floor matches an edge of the illumination region, a user feels as if the landscape displayed with the illuminating light has been on the wall surface.
There are, however, cases where the illumination region of the lighting apparatus becomes misaligned due to an external force such as oscillation or an impact applied to the lighting apparatus after the installation of the lighting apparatus. In order to maintain a boundary of the building structure and an edge of the illumination region in the matched state even after the lighting apparatus is installed, it is necessary to correct misalignment between the lighting apparatus and the illumination region on a routine basis, which requires time and effort.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a lighting apparatus and a lighting system which are capable of giving a user a strong sense of immersion and a high realistic sensation without correcting misalignment of an illumination region of the lighting apparatus on a routine basis.